


Meow Meow Meow

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [63]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, It's a headband with cat ears ok, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, they aint furries or nothin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “I brought them back with me from the fansign yesterday,” Changkyun explained, bringing one hand up to play with the cat ears currently donned on his head, his gestures demure and cute. The real shock was the cat ears, but it also should be mentioned that Changkyun was also completely naked, too.[Changki/Kitten Changkyun and his Master Kihyun]





	Meow Meow Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "changki full smut fic where one (the one you like as bottom) use one of the cat-ears their fans give them in fansign"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Uh, Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, stepping towards his boyfriend tentatively, one eyebrow raised and arms full of grocery bags. “What the _hell_ are you wearing?” He’d just left the dorm for a quick trip to the store, and when he’d left, Changkyun was completely normal- just wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt. Now, it couldn’t be more different. Changkyun demurely looked over at Kihyun from the couch in the living room, his cheeks a little pink but gaze unwavering.

“I brought them back with me from the fansign yesterday,” Changkyun explained, bringing one hand up to play with the cat ears currently donned on his head, his gestures demure and cute. The real shock was the cat ears, but it also should be mentioned that Changkyun was also completely naked, too. Kihyun’s eyes raked over the nude form of his boyfriend, admiring the curve of his hips, trailing down to… Kihyun inhaled sharply, eyebrows scrunching together as he realizes that Changkyun is hard, his pink cock twitching and dripping with clear liquid. Kihyun straightens his posture before walking into the kitchen, still fully intending to put away the groceries before indulging himself. 

“And, pray tell, why did you decide to get naked and wear those this evening?” Kihyun asks, quickly sorting through the food items and putting them in their proper places. Changkyun pouted, a little annoyed that Kihyun wasn’t giving him his full attention immediately upon entering the dorm, and stretched across the couch, one hand languidly moving to play with his achingly hard cock.

“Hyung~ don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy this more than you should~” Changkyun retorted, his hips trembling at a particularly enjoyable stroke. Kihyun bristled a bit, his lips turning down into a slight frown as he put away the last of the groceries. Changkyun knew he had a… _peculiar_ fetish, but they’d never actually experimented with it much before: Kihyun liked petplay. Walking back into the living room, Kihyun’s heartrate picks up, his body reacting immediately to the lewd sight that greeted him. It was already shocking enough that Changkyun was ‘dressed’ like that, but now he was touching himself, stroking his cock with a clenched fist and cute little cat ears on his head. He looked like a good little kitten, just waiting for his master to come home and _pet_ him. 

“I do like it,” Kihyun admits, because, honestly, it’s hard to deny how much he enjoys it when he’s visibly hard now. Changkyun smirks, trailing his other hand up his body to toy with his cat ears, their soft fabric grazing against his fingers. Meanwhile, his other hand was still pumping his cock, his legs bent at the knee and spreading inch by inch every few seconds. Licking his lips, Kihyun takes a few steps closer to Changkyun, eager to get started devouring the feast in front of him. 

Propping his knee up onto the couch, Kihyun positions himself between Changkyun’s legs, eyebrow quirking up as he sees the shiny, wet slickness just beneath Changkyun’s balls. Was that… lube? Smiling affectionately, Kihyun leans over Changkyun’s body, his hand trailing along the inside of Changkyun’s thigh until eventually making contact with his sticky wet entrance.

“Were you fingering yourself, kitten?” Kihyun asks, his voice seductive and slightly lower than normal, eyes flickering like a predator’s, his body temperature much higher than normal. Changkyun’s heart pounds, and he nibbles on his lower lip, thighs spreading fractionally wider on instinct. Fingering was an understatement; he’d been practically fucking himself before Kihyun walked in... His left hand was still a little sticky.

“Yes…” Changkyun begins, finding it a little odd to continue calling Kihyun ‘hyung’ if, right now, he was his kitten. “…Master,” Changkyun concluded in a small voice, a little unsure of himself, his lips pressed together in an almost imperceptible pout. Kihyun’s heart stops, his fingers sliding into Changkyun’s slick entrance almost unconsciously, forcing a deep shiver through Changkyun’s body.

“I didn’t even have to tell you,” Kihyun mumbles, half to himself, as he stares down at Changkyun’s cute face, impressed with his boyfriend’s complacency. He thrusts his fingers in and out, creating a good, quick rhythm, his lips curling up into a pleased grin. Changkyun exhales shakily, but he wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Everything he did was for Kihyun: the fingering, the nudeness, the cat ears… this attention was exactly what he craved.

“I think this deserves a reward,” Kihyun says, sliding in another finger. Changkyun blinks several times, his fingers curling around the top of one of his cat ears. “What do you want me to do to you?” Kihyun asks, his eyes clearly glinting with arousal. He didn’t stop fingering Changkyun after asking, and Changkyun probably would’ve found it slightly distracting if he didn’t already know his answer painfully well.

“Fuck me,” Changkyun plainly replied, his thighs completely splayed now. “Please, Master,” he added in a smaller voice. He’d been driving himself crazy since Kihyun had left for the store 30 minutes ago, fingering himself and wearing such a lewd little headband while completely nude in their living room. It was enough to make him desperate for cock, and he wasn’t too shy to beg for it- not when Kihyun was eating that shit up. 

“Is that what my kitten wants?” Kihyun asked, but he was already pulling out his cock, shaking it slightly to show Changkyun just how hard he’d gotten. “Master’s cock?” he clarifies with a quirk of his eyebrows despite how glaringly obvious it was. Changkyun nodded eagerly, tugging his lower lip between his teeth and clenching his hole.

“Yes!” he answered excitedly, eyes getting hazy with lust. He wanted it so bad he was trembling, his hole clenching around emptiness, desperate to be filled. Kihyun, happy to please his boyfriend, lines up his cock with Changkyun’s entrance, pressing inside slowly and groaning at how wet and hot Changkyun was inside. Whimpering, Changkyun shoves his hips back against Kihyun’s, jaw dropping in a desperate cry as he forces Kihyun’s cock all the way inside. He wanted this so bad, this thick cock inside him, and now that he had it-

“Faster~” Changkyun begged, his cheeks flushing at the depravity of his words and how lewd he sounded begging for cock. Kihyun’s shock subsides quickly, and he grins smugly, pleasantly surprised by Changkyun’s eagerness and now working towards pleasuring his horny boyfriend. Grinding his cock inside Changkyun, Kihyun rested his hands on either side of Changkyun’s waist, his eyes sharp as he stares at the trembling boy beneath him.

“So needy,” Kihyun says, but he still moved nonetheless, thrusting his hips slow and steady, biting his lip as he began picking up his pace. Changkyun’s lips curled up in a cute smile at finally getting what he wanted, but the expression quickly fell into something more depraved as Kihyun started outright fucking him. Covering his mouth with one hand to muffle his moans, Changkyun used his other to trail down his body, loosely gripping his cock. At the sight, Kihyun hummed, his eyes flickering between Changkyun’s cock and his cute face, donned so perfectly with the cat ears atop his head.

“You’re desperate, aren’t you, kitten?” Kihyun asks, even though they both know it’s true. Changkyun merely blinks a few times in reply, his tongue darting out to lick against the corner of his mouth in a way that was way too sexy for Kihyun to process. Grinding his cock against Changkyun’s sweet spot, Kihyun narrows his gaze, lips turning into a discontented pout at the lack of answer. “ _Aren’t you?_ ” Kihyun repeated, his voice stern. Changkyun flustered, his cock twitching and dripping with precum in his hand.

“Yes, Master,” Changkyun replied, his voice trembling slightly. He’d never spoken like this to Kihyun before, and it felt depraved in all sorts of ways he didn’t think he’d enjoy so much. Mouth dripping with desperate, high moans, Changkyun rocks his hips, reveling in the feeling of both his hand on his cock and Kihyun’s cock stirring him up inside. Truthfully, Changkyun was pretty overwhelmed as it was, but he wasn’t about to stop when it felt this ridiculously good as it was. 

“Such a cute kitty~ touching yourself and mewling so sweetly,” Kihyun complimented in a breathless voice, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. The friction of Changkyun’s ass was incredible, and paired with his adorable cat ears and the way he was jerking himself off, like he couldn’t control his desires… it was fucking _hot_. Thrusting in and out, Kihyun picks up his pace, shoving his cock deep inside Changkyun’s addictive heat over and over. Sweat was now dripping down his face in beads, the heat starting to get to him. Kihyun had fantasized about them doing something like this for so long, to have Changkyun be his obedient kitten, with his cock balls-deep inside him… well, it was overwhelming.

“Do you want Master to fuck you harder?” Kihyun asked, enamored with the pretty face Changkyun kept making, the whimpers and strained cries slipping from his attractive lips. Kihyun licked his lip, his cock throbbing and eyes scanning down Changkyun’s gorgeous body.

“Yesss~” Changkyun replied breathlessly, his body screaming for more stimulation. 

“Hm? What was that? Kittens only meow, Changkyunnie~” Kihyun retorted, his lips curling up in a smirk, cock twitching inside Changkyun’s entrance. Changkyun whined, shaking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut… but complied regardless. 

“M-Meow,” Changkyun trembled out, his thighs shaking and fist pumping his cock harder and faster. He felt so lewd, making kitty noises while his boyfriend pounded him into the couch, but his cock was still hard and that’s all that really matters, right? Kihyun smiled in satisfaction, his pace quickening exponentially. He’d do anything to make his kitten happy~ 

Mouth parting in a desperate cry, Changkyun widens his thighs, the familiar tightness in his balls signaling that he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. He was close now, his cock steadily dribbling precum and ass filled to the brim with Kihyun’s rampaging cock. He needed Kihyun to take him to the edge, to give him that one final push and get him to cum.

“M-Meooow~” Changkyun mewled, praying that Kihyun would see his desperation and understand that he needed more. Kihyun grinned widely, his hair falling into his eyes as he picked up his pace. 

“Does kitty need more?” Kihyun asked, but his voice was cracking, breaking slightly from the strain of holding himself back enough to speak. He needed this just as badly as Changkyun, needed to go just that one step further and cum. Hard.  

“Meow!” Changkyun replied, his breath catching in his throat as Kihyun picks up his pace, shoving his thighs up to his shoulders and pounding him as hard as he could. Changkyun’s eyes widened, and he barely managed to hold back a scream, finally cumming all over his chest and a few squirts landing on his face. Spurred on by the erotic visual, Kihyun cums as well, not bothering to pull out and instead filling Changkyun full of his cum.

Riding out his orgasm, Changkyun felt a second wave quickly overcome him, a fine line of spit dribbling down his chin as he realized that Kihyun was actually cumming inside him. Above him, Kihyun pulled out, his lips curling up in a breathless smile as he saw the cum ooze out languidly. Still panting heavily, Changkyun’s legs dropped back to their limpest position, his chest heaving.

“Maybe I should get you a tail for next time,” Kihyun mused aloud after a few seconds, still trying to catch his breath. Changkyun flustered, wiping the sweat from his forehead, his eyes going hazy in a fantasy. He nodded, smiling shyly up into Kihyun’s face, his heart racing in his chest at the mere thought. He never thought he’d be into this as much as Kihyun, but after what just happened:

“Yes please <3”


End file.
